Controlling the direction of emitted light from a light engine so as to illuminate the desired target area is typically accomplished using an optic having the reflective and/or refractive properties needed to achieve the desired directionality of the light. Consistent illumination of the desired target area may be achievable when the light engine is stationary, but can be extremely difficult when the light engine is in motion (e.g., on a ship, airplane, etc.). As the orientation of the light engine changes relative to the target area, so too does the direction of the light emitted from the light engine relative to the target area. Thus, multiple light engines having different illumination patterns may need be provided in such situations to ensure that the target area will be illuminated at all times. Alternatively, light engines may be provided with complicated mechanism for altering the orientation of the optic within the light engine to thereby alter the directionality of light emitted from the light engine. Both of these alternatives are expensive and prone to failure.